marvel_fan_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magneto
Personality Additional Information (Widely Known) Additional Information (Secret) Mutant Powers * Heightened Reflexes: The mutant is able to take no damage from a successful Dexterity saving throw and half from an unsuccessful one. The mutant has enhanced reflexes, able to use a reaction to deflect ranged missile attacks. The damage is reduced by 1d10 + Dexterity Modifier. Gives a passive Dexterity of 18. * Heightened Speed: May make a total of 2 attacks per action. The mutant has a speed of 40 feet per turn. Magnetokinesis Magnetic Hand At level 1, you can lift any magnetic object within (Player Level) x 30 feet of you. You can lift items depending on your Willpower modifier to the size category; i.e, with modifier of 0 you can lift a tiny item, 1 small size item, 2 Medium size, etc. You may then throw it within that distance, or up to twice that distance with disadvantage. Please refer to the Damage Calculation reference page for... reference. If the piece is held by a character, they must make a Health (Brawn) check to counter your Willpower (Discipline) check. You may lift a limitless amount of objects up to your Willpower modifier: if you have a modifier of 2, you may lift 1 Medium object, 2 Small Objects, or 3 Tiny Objects, for example. You must make a Willpower check for every additional turn that you hold up an object. Feel Magnetism At Level 1, you may roll a Perception check to determine the location and weight of all magnetic objects within the radius of Magnetic Hand. Iron Flight At Level 6, you may use Magnetic Hand to lift yourself in the air, gaining a flying speed of 60 feet. You must succeed on a Willpower check to maintain this action every turn and for using Magnetic Hand in another context. Stop Projectiles At Level 6, you may use Magnetic Hand as a reaction. When you do this and are targeted by a magnetic projectile or weapon, make a Dexterity save. On a success, a magnetic forcefield forces the projectiles to stop. You may then choose to redirect these projectiles or weapons as a bonus action with the same power as Magnetic Hand. Manipulate Shape At Level 9, you may manipulate the shape of magnetic objects within the distance of Magnetic Hand. This allows you to deal an alternate sort of physical damage if it normally wouldn't apply to it: a wrecking ball could be shaped into a spear, going from dealing Bludgeoning Damage to Piercing Damage, for example. You may also force a target within 120 feet to make a Dexterity save. On a fail, you crush their magnetic armor around them, dealing them 10d6 Piercing or Bludgeoning damage. On a success, they sustain half damage. Magnetic Field At level 14, you may create an anti-magnetic force with a 5 foot radius centered on you. While in this field, you automatically dodge all incoming melee and ranged attacks made with magnetic weapons for a maximum of 1 minute or until your concentration is broken. You may not use Magnetic Hand while Magnetic Field is active. Please refer to the Damage Calculation reference page for... reference. Abilities Fighting Style * Protection: When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. Second Wind At first level, on your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Action Surge Starting at second level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Know Your Enemy Starting at 7th level, if you spend 1 minute observing or interacting with another creature outside of combat, you can learn certain information about its capabilities compared to your own. The DM tells you if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in regard to two of the following characteristics of your choice: * Health score * Dexterity score * Armor Class * Current hit points * Vitality * Total class levels (if any) * Fighter class levels (if any) Indomitable Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Mercenary Target At first level, you may choose one specific creature or a known faction. You have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to track your target, as well as on Intelligence checks to recall information about them. Stalk Beginning at 3rd level, at the start of your turn, pick a creature you are hidden from. You remain hidden from that creature during your turn, regardless of your actions or the actions of other creatures. As a bonus action at the end of your turn, you can make a Dexterity (Stealth) check to hide again if you fulfill the conditions needed to hide. Otherwise, creatures are aware of you at the end of your turns. Fighter's Philosophy At level 3, you gain one of the following features of your choice. * Opportunist: When a Medium or larger creature within 5 feet of you hits or misses you with an attack, you can use your reaction to attack that creature immediately after its attack, provided that you can see the creature. Defensive Tactics At 9th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. * Multi-attack Defense: When a creature hits you with an attack, you gain a +4 bonus to AC against all subsequent attacks made by that creature for the rest of the turn Multi-attack At 13th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. * Whirlwind Attack: You can use your action to make a melee attack against any number of creatures within 5 feet of you. with a separate attack roll for each target. Mercenary's Defense At 17th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. * Uncanny Dodge: When an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Equipment * Magneto's Helmet * Clothes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Potential Avenger Category:X-Men